


what we have

by poise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, FLUFF !!!!!, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Sharing Baths, and are in love, and theyre Soft, cuddling ?? in the bathtub, did i mention... FLUFF, idk i just wanted to write it, markhyuck are dads, markhyuck are soft husbands, markhyuck taking a bath together, soft dads who love their son, yaaasss parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: donghyuck isn't rich or famous but there's something about the sunflower-decorated, white chipped fence he pushes past everyday that makes everything seem irreplaceable.





	what we have

**Author's Note:**

> this is.... kinda shitty whoops yikes. not my best work but.... here it is.

donghyuck suppresses the shiver running down his spine when his feet presses against the cold rosewood flooring of the house. the floors creak under his heel and he makes a mental note to get that fixed as soon as he could but right now the house is suspiciously quiet and if he focuses hard enough, donghyuck could faintly make out the smell of burnt chicken.

  
the lights in the kitchen are on but it still makes him jump when he see’s mark slumped over the kitchen counter, hair sticking up in multiple directions and head buried in his arms. the smell of burnt chicken gets even stronger when donghyuck passes by the oven, giving himself whiplash as he spins around to turn the nob all the way down and pull the chicken out. it's golden, slightly overcooked and well, _burnt_. donghyuck hears mark gasp from behind the counter, moving sluggishly towards him.

  
“_Shit_! Nooo I was gonna cook you dinner before you came home.” mark whines in a raspy voice and donghyuck bites down a tease.

  
“you were gonna burn the house down.”

  
“…..i would’ve….. woken up…. by then.” the crimson red dusting his cheeks makes up for the smell of burnt chicken filling the kitchen.

  
but as exhausted as he is, donghyuck cant help but notice a missing figure, supposedly a little smaller, usually clinging onto mark by the time he gets home.

  
“where's minhee?”

  
“sleeping.” mark nods his head upwards, towards their son’s room upstairs.

  
“so early? that's unlike him.” donghyuck sets the tray on the kitchen island, back against mark.

  
“hm, he wanted to stay up until you got home but i told him to go to bed early since he has school.”

  
donghyuck bites his tongue.

  
they end up storing the chicken in the fridge to deal with the next day but right now donghyuck just needed a shower, fresh clothes and some sleep. mark plops down on their bed before donghyuck steps into the bathroom, clothes immediately dropping onto the floor.

  
he groans when the cold water hits against his back, soothing and calming as he feels it trickle past his torso and down his legs. he tries not to think about work, seeing how it always ends up occupying his mind anyways. he doesn’t even register when mark pushes the bathroom door open, footsteps echoing in the bathroom as he walks over to the bathtub to get it running.

  
“i'm running a bath for us, come in when you're done.” donghyuck peeps through the sliding door to see mark’s back against him, bending over the tub to feel the temperature of the water. it takes all of him not to run over and push him in but donghyuck knows they're way past their teenage years and he does _not_ need to put up with mark complaining about his back pains anymore than he already does.

  
donghyuck steps out the shower a few minutes later, wiping himself dry before peering over to see mark lying in the bathtub, head leaned against the linoleum-tiled walls. donghyuck steps past several puddles before leaning over the tub and mark pries his eyes open to shoot him a tired smile before adjusting his position.

  
the warm water makes a prickling feeling dance under his skin as donghyuck steps in the water, making himself comfortable when he feels mark’s hand linger around his torso to pull him closer.

  
mark’s fingertips feel even more warmer under the water and donghyuck lets his muscles relax under the touch as he leans back against mark’s chest, closing his eyes when he feels a weight on his shoulder.

  
it’s times like these where donghyuck feels completely vulnerable. completely stripped down from his usual easygoing and tough façade. a barrier mark has managed to break more times than he could count.

  
“minhee won a spelling bee today at school. he's so competitive for a 5 year old, I wonder where he got that from.” mark’s teasing tone tickles against his neck and donghyuck lets out a snort.

  
“he’s growing up so fast, what can i say? i'm a role model.” he giggles when mark tuts, burying his head deeper into the crevice of his neck.

  
they stay like that for a bit until donghyuck starts humming softly, feeling mark shift his head from his shoulders.

  
“he misses you, you know?” it sounds more like a statement than a question but donghyuck understands.

  
“i miss him too.” he bores holes at the reflection of himself in the water, watching it get distorted by every breath he takes.

  
“i wish i could be there to see him grow into this great kid i know he’s gonna be. but if i’m not at work, i'm at home working too. i wanna be at his spelling bee’s and art competitions and every single event he's in but i can't catch a break at work because there's bills to pay and things to buy and i just don't want minhee to label me as the dad that doesn't make time for him.”

  
“hey, you're not. and he would never see you as that. he’s a smart kid, he knows how much you love him.” donghyuck's feels mark’s grip tighten around his waist, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

  
“you're not alone in this hyuck. i'm here too. this is a two way street and you don't have to carry this huge burden all by yourself. talk to me, okay?”

  
donghyuck twists around in his position only to be met with warm eyes and a sleepy smile tugging on his husbands face, looking down so fondly at him that it almost makes him blush. _almost_.

  
“i’m just scared i guess…am i doing this right? this whole parenting thing?”

  
donghyuck almost snorts at his own question, remembering back to when they were still in college, sitting around in renjun’s dorm room and playing guitar hero when jeno asks ‘do you guys ever think you’ll have kids?’ donghyuck laughed the question off at the time, mumbling about how he would be way too rich and famous to even get into a serious relationship.

  
he thinks its funny how life works like that. donghyuck now lives in a two-story house with his husband and his son. a slightly chipped white picket fence surrounding their growing tomato garden at the front and tiny little drawings of sunflowers fill the chipped parts of the fence, courtesy of mark and minhee sneaking off behind donghyuck’s back to draw them on a hot Sunday afternoon.

“i think we're supposed to figure that out as we go but so far i’m pretty proud of us.”

  
donghyuck melts when mark slips a hand into his damp locks and the other cupping his fuller cheeks, rubbing a thumb against it as his unfocused eyes fleet back and forth before pressing their lips together.

  
they move in sync because its warm, comfortable and familiar. _home_.

  
the bath water isn't warm anymore but somehow donghyuck feels his skin ablaze, so burnt to the touch that he’s sure he’d start boiling the water around them anytime.

  
when mark pulls apart, lips slightly parted and red, donghyuck feels the exhaustion peel off his skin, now awake as ever.

  
“me too.” he breathes against mark’s lips, leaning forward to catch them.

  
donghyuck isn't rich or famous but there's something about the sunflower-decorated, white chipped fence he pushes past everyday that makes everything seem irreplaceable.

**Author's Note:**

> i have other fics!! and an au acc hi hello
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)  
[twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
